Imperfect
by justanotherfic
Summary: None of her acquaintances from the bible study group or the sewing circle or the choir will ever understand. Pam however will. Angela, Pam, implied AngelaDwight One scene.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Office-related at all. Credit goes to the wonderful (but underpaid) writers of the show and NBC.

Author's note: When I heard that Angela Kinsey was pregnant, I just couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy it!

-----

It is Pam who finds her curled up on the couch in the ladies' bathroom after she has received the phone call. Later on Angela will be grateful that it was the receptionist who discovered the truth first, because no matter what she might have thought about her in the past Pam is loyal and trustworthy and non-judgmental. She knows that Pam has kept the secret about her relationship with Dwight for years and she suspects that she might not even have told Jim until just recently. Even though she doesn't show it, because, truly, Angela does not like to show anything on the outside, she is secretly thankful to the two of them for looking after Dwight. She is not a _total_ bitch, after all.

When she thinks about it, Pam is really the only person she can ever tell. None of her friends, the few true ones she has, would ever understand or accept. Neither would her acquaintances from the bible study group or the sewing circle or the choir. Pam, however, will, Angela knows that, because Pam is not perfect. Pam spent years flirting relentlessly with Jim in sales while she was engaged to perfect, sensible Roy. Pam broke off her wedding, that in itself an embarrassment, undoubtedly for Jim's sake. Pam made a complete fool of herself at the beach trip in May. Pam seemingly doesn't even have the restraint to keep her relationship with Jim separated from work; always flirting, always kissing, always holding hands. No, God knows Pam is not perfect.

That is why Angela decides that perhaps she can tell Pam her secret and still be able to hold her head high. That is why, when Pam offers to listen, she does not hold it back.

"Oh my God." It's just a whisper on Pam's lips and Angela knows that seeing her like this, all weak and vulnerable must be slightly shocking. She has never done this before, and she is determined never to let it happen again. "Are you alright?" Even though she has decided to tell, Angela hesitates a little. She has always lived with high expectations; first from her parents, then from herself and it is hard to break out of the old worn-in pattern. She waits for the snide remarks she knows that she herself would have made. She waits for the snicker or at least a burning glare. The only thing that happens is that Pam slides down on the couch next to her and holds out a tissue. She seems a little awkward with the situation, but that is all.

"I…" Angela starts, wiping her cheeks with the offered tissue, trying to find the least humiliating way to tell her news. "Do you remember my friend Noelle?" she asks finally in a small, but steady voice. Pam looks at her seriously for a long while, at one time she seems to want to say something but then she settles for a nod. Angela feels relieved that Pam doesn't question her need to explain herself in third person and looks up to meet Pam's worried gaze. The receptionist smiles slightly and Angela looks away.

"My friend Noelle has just…" She is ashamed of the trembles in her voice and of the fresh tears on her cheek. Pam, however, doesn't comment or prod; she merely offers her hand in silent support. The receptionist rises a little in Angela's eyes. Only a little.

"Noelle just found out that she is pregnant with Kurt's child." The words come from out of nowhere and they taste strange as they roll off her tongue without as much as a catch. Deeply mortified by the implications of that one small sentence, Angela concentrates on a spot on the wall instead of on Pam. She waits for the remark to come, she fully expects it to cut her off by her ankles and she is prepared for the pain. She is not prepared for Pam's arms going around her body, pulling her into an embrace. Even in her confusion, she realizes that it feels kind of nice.

"Has she told Kurt yet?" Pam asks after a while and sits back on the couch. Angela shakes her head and curses her own weakness as the tears start flowing again. "Okay," Pam says quietly, but there are no pointers in her voice, no sign of a lecture coming up. "Is Noelle alright?" The concern in Pam's voice is unfamiliar to Angela. She is not used to people being so kind when she has acted in an unforgivable way. Despite the newness of the feeling, she can hardly remember a time when she felt more accepted. It is almost as if Pam accepts her even if she is crying and pregnant out of wedlock.

Then she realizes that it could all be a scheme, the runner-up of another terrible joke and that her co-workers will know her secret the minute Pam steps out into the office again and she quickly gets to her feet. Maybe she has said too much. She can feel Pam's gaze on her back as she moves to the sinks to fix her ruined make-up. She turns to face the other woman before she opens the door to go back to her desk. Her gaze is shooting daggers, but Pam only looks concerned.

"If you ever want to talk about… Noelle and Kurt, don't hesitate, okay?" Pam says softly and moves towards one of the stalls. Angela sets her face and rewards Pam's friendliness with another dagger stare. Pam gives her a small smile and Angela hurries to walk out. _Hussy_, she thinks, but she is not entirely sure whether it is directed at Pam or at herself.


End file.
